Friends
by Carolis Stew
Summary: Ele tinha sido seu primeiro amigo,ele havia a ensinado a andar de bicicleta pela primeira vez,ele segurou sua mão enquanto ela chorava com medo no primeiro dia de aula,ele a colocava na frente de tudo e de todos,e depois de uma noite, tudo pode mudar entre eles.
1. Prólogo

Pov Narrador

_**Ele** tinha sido seu primeiro amigo, **ele** havia a ensinado a andar de bicicleta pela primeira vez, **ele** segurou sua mão enquanto ela chorava com medo no primeiro dia de aula, **ele** a colocava na frente de tudo e de todos, **ele** foi a primeira pessoa para quem ela mostrou seu primeiro dente de leite caído,** ele** chorou quando ela chorou e sofreu suas dores. **Ele** foi amigo e irmão, **ele** foi o centro de seu universo e **ele** a fazia a princesa, a irmã, a amiga e a mulher de seus sonhos, secretamente . Sem ela nem desconfiar mesmo gritando o nome **dele** em seus sonhos e mesmo sonhando todos os dias em um alguém como **ele**. Mesmo se envergonhando de ter sonhos nada puros com** ele** e mesmo sabendo que isso era inevitável e inexplicável. Mas quando ambos se perguntavam para si próprios até onde iria o amor de amigos irmãos nenhum tinha a resposta porquê simplesmente, não existia resposta adequadamente aceitável para aquele sentimento tão recíproco e tão intenso como eles sabiam e sentiam que era. Afinal como dois seres humanos, antes amigos, poderiam ser agora dois amantes tão bons? Amor? Amizade? Quem liga? Agora o que os dois queriam e podiam fazer era apenas aproveitar o prazer e paixão do momento proporcionada um pelo outro._

Pov Bella

''Não, não e não! Porra onde você está se metendo Isabella? Edward, seu melhor amigo a pessoa que é mais próxima de você até mais que seus próprios pais!'' Repetia insistentemente minha irritante consciência enquanto eu tentava esquecer de todos os meus sentimentos – não fraternais – relacionados a Edward, mesmo tendo quase certeza que essa parte 'racional' de minha mente estava tremendamente correta e mesmo assim pouco ligando pra isso. Eu havia provado da maçã proibida, e gostado me fazendo ter certeza de que agora é impossível parar.

Edward e eu nos conhecíamos desde, bom, desde sempre. Não me lembro ao certo o momento em que nos conhecemos nem as circunstancias que nos conhecemos mas sei que depois de meu aniversário de 5 anos eu tinha com quem contar um segredo, falar alguma besteira ou chorar enquanto houvessem lágrimas. Edward era essa pessoa, foi ele quem me ensinou a andar de bicicleta pela primeira vez, foi ele quem segurou minha mão no meu primeiro dia de aula, foi ele que chorou comigo pela primeira vez quando quebrei meu braço e depois também havia sido ele o autor de vários rabiscos em meu gesso – uma tentativa infantil de animar uma criança ativa como eu, de se movimentar-. Foi para Edward que contei que havia perdido minha virgindade e foi para ele que contei com quem havia sido meu primeiro beijo, foi no ombro dele que chorei em minha primeira desilusão amorosa e foi na casa dele que passei a madrugada toda numa maratona de filmes, pipoca e muito sorvete e chocolate. Mesmo sendo apenas 1 mês mais velho do que eu, Edward agia como o irmão mais velho que eu nunca tive, sempre me protegendo e me colocando pra cima me fazendo sentir única e especial num mundo cheio de mil outras pessoas únicas e especiais. Edward era meu irmão, meu amigo até ontem, quando ele se tornou também, meu amante.

Pov Edward

Isabella Marie Swan, para muitos apenas uma garota dentre tantas outras pelo mundo. Para mim o centro de meu universo, minha princesa, minha pequena, minha menina, minha moleca, minha bobinha, minha melhor amiga e secretamente, minha mulher.

Sempre amei Isabella mas ela desligada como é nunca percebeu, e confesso que nem eu mesmo havia percebido até o dia em que ela havia me contado sobre sua primeira paixonite adolescente, paixonite essa que me causou um ciúme tão possessivo que poderia ser chamado até mesmo de doentio, um sentimento tão estranho que nunca havia sentido antes brotou em meu coração a partir daquela noite. E desde então eu sabia, na verdade tinha certeza de que um dia, Isabella Swan seria de fato inteiramente minha. De corpo, alma e coração.


	2. Friends?

Pov Bella

De coisas eu estava convicta, a primeira era de que eu estava incondicional e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por Edward Cullen, a segunda era que nossa amizade nunca mais seria a mesma, e a terceira era de que eu estava gostando cada vez mais daquilo que sentia. Foi quase como se pudesse voltar ao passado onde nós dois éramos apenas duas crianças inocentes que não se importavam com o mundo mas amavam a companhia um do outro, era como se eu pudesse presenciar cada momento bom proporcionado por nosso forte ligação.

_Flash Back – Pov Narrador_

_Ela estava sentada no chão frio, verde e cheio de musgo e de lama do pequeno parque na pequenina Forks, havia caído do escorregador e cortado – mais uma vez –seu joelho que insistia em sangrar cada vez mais, era uma dorzinha tão insistente e tão chata que a pequena criança não pode conter as lagrimas que também insistiam em correr por seu rosto. Todas as outras crianças do parquinho haviam saído de perto de da garota quando a mesma caiu, ela estava sozinha, e sangrando._

_– O que aconteceu? Polque você está aí sozinha e cholando? Quer que eu chame seus amiguinhos? – perguntou o garotinho de cabelo arruivado e lindos olhos verdes esmeralda. No mesmo instante em que ouviu a voz do garoto, a pequena Isabella levantou seu olhar e encontrou um par de olhos penetrantes que ela nunca havia visto antes._

_– E-eu caí, e todos os meus amiguinhos foram embora e me deixalam sozinha e dodói – dizia a pequena, com os olhos marejados e seu delicado rosto tomado pela vermelhidão causada pelo choro._

_– Se eles folam embola, é polque não elam seus amigos hola, meu papai é medico e ele pode te ajudar a cuidar do seu dodói, não chole, mamãe me disse que meninas bonitas não devem cholar._

_–Mas minha mamãe me disse que não devo sair com estlanhos_

_– Mas eu não sou um estlanho, meu nome é Edward Anthony Cullen mas pode me chamar só de Edward, é um plazer conhecer você_

_– Se é assim, plazer conhecer você Edward, me chamo Isabella Marie Swan mas pode me chamar só de Bella_

_–Você é filha do chefe Swan?_

_– Errrr meu pai é policial e, bom, chefe, chefe mesmo ele só é da delegacia polque lá em casa quem manda é a mamãe – sorriu a garota mostrando suas janelinhas e esquecendo de seu pequeno machucado._

_– Epa, você parou de cholar, isso quer dizer que seu dodói palou de doer?_

_– Você me curou Edward, você me fez esquecer da dor, obligada, você é meu helói agola – Disse a garotinha se levantando e abraçando o novo e mais fiel amigo._

_– Espela, mamãe sempre faz uma coisa pros meus dodóis sararem de vez_

_– O que ela faz?_

_– Isso – mostrou o pequeno se ajoelhando ao lado da menina e beijando seu joelho machucado, e ele estava certo aquele beijinho em seu machucado havia o feito curar-se de vez. E com aquele simples gesto, Isabella não havia curado apenas seu machucado, mas também seu inocente coraçãozinho que havia sido ferido com o desprezo dos outros amiguinhos._

_– Obligada Eddie_

_–De nada Bella, mas você não gostaria de blincar comigo e com a minha família?_

_– Mas eles vão queler blincar comigo mesmo? – perguntou Isabella, meio insegura_

_– Se eles não quiserem, eu não me importo em blincar – E com aquelas palavras a pequena havia finalmente entendido que aquela seria uma amizade eterna, Edward havia curado sua dor, Edward havia feito-a sorrir e agora ela sabia, ela tinha certeza que um novo sentimento havia surgido em seu coração._

_A partir daquele dia nada mais era igual, o mundo para Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen não era mais preto e branco, sem graça e confuso, o mundo para Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen era agora colorido e bonito cheio de histórias para serem escritas, cheio de destinos para serem cumpridos._

_Fim do Flash back e do POV narrador_

Á partir daquele dia, eu tinha certeza que tinha um amigo, um amigo com quem poderia contar pelo resto da vida, um amigo de verdade, um amigo para a vida.

**Continua...**


	3. Teenage dreams and

*Coloque para ouvir – Teenage Dream (Katy Perry)

You think I'm pretty without any make up on,

You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong,

I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down,

Before you met me I was allright but

Things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life,

now every february you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight,

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die,

you and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep Let's run away and

Don't ever look back, don't ever, look back

My heart stops when you look at me,

Just one touch now baby I believe

This is real so take a chance and

Don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you my missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight,

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die,

you and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep Let's run away and

Don't ever look back, don't ever, look back

My heart stops when you look at me,

Just one touch now baby I believe

This is real so take a chance and

Don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans,

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans,

Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep Let's run away and

Don't ever look back, don't ever, look back

My heart stops when you look at me,

Just one touch now baby I believe

This is real so take a chance and

Don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans,

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans,

Be your teenage dream tonight

(Tradução – Sonho adolescente)

Você me acha bonita mesmo sem nenhuma maquiagem,

Você me acha engraçada quando conto uma piada errada

Eu sei que você me entende então eu deixei as paredes caírem, caírem,

Antes de você me conhecer eu estava bem mas

As coisas estavam pesadas, Você me trouxe à vida,

Agora em todos os fevereiros você será meu namorado

Vamos percorrer todo o caminho esta noite

Sem remorsos, apenas amor

Nós podemos dançar, até morrer

Você e eu, seremos jovens para sempre

Você me faz sentir como se eu estivesse vivendo um sonho de adolescente

O jeito que você me excita

Eu não consigo dormir vamos correr e

Nunca olharemos para trás, jamais olharemos para trás

Meu coração para quando você olha para mim,

Apenas um toque agora, baby, eu acredito

Isto é real, então, dê uma chance e

Nunca olhe para trás, jamais olhe para trás

Nós dirigimos para California, e ficamos bêbados na praia

Vamos a um motel e construímos um forte de lencóis

Eu finalmente encontrei você minha peça que faltava no quebra-cabeça

Eu estou completa

Vamos percorrer todo o caminho esta noite

Sem remorsos, apenas amor

Nós podemos dançar, até morrer

Você e eu, seremos jovem para sempre

Você me faz sentir como se eu estivesse vivendo um sonho de adolescente

O jeito que você me excita

Eu não consigo dormir vamos correr e

Nunca olharmos para trás, jamais olharmos para trás

Meu coração para quando você olha para mim

Apenas um toque agora, baby, eu acredito

Isto é real então, dê uma chance e

Nunca olhe para trás, jamais olhe para trás

Eu vou pegar seu coração correndo pelo jeans apertado em minha pele,

Serei o seu sonho adolescente essa noite

Deixe suas mãos no jeans apertado em minha pele,

Serei o seu sonho adolescente hoje à noite

Você, me, faz sentir como se eu estivesse vivendo um sonho de adolescente

O jeito que você me excita

Eu, não consigo, dormir, vamos correr e

Jamais olharemos para trás, nunca, olharemos para trás

Meu, coração, para quando você olha para mim,

Apenas, um, toque agora, baby, eu acredito

Isto, é, real então, dê uma chance e

Nunca olhe para trás, não olhe para trás

Eu vou buscar o seu coração correndo pelo jeans apertado em minha pele,

Serei seu sonho adolescente essa noite

Deixo você colocar suas mãos no jeans apertado em minha pele,

Serei o seu sonho adolescente

Feliz

Era o status permanentemente da minha vida hoje, eu era completa e inteiramente feliz, tão feliz quanto se podia imaginar ser, tão feliz a ponto de dar inveja a alguns. Tão feliz que nem eu mesma poderia acreditar que uma pessoa tão sem graça quanto eu poderia ser, eu tinha tudo afinal, tinha um noivo lindo e perfeito que me amava – e que eu sabia que com o tempo eu amaria da mesma forma. Um carro do ano que poucos teriam condição de possuir e que eu a algum tempo atrás teria sim, nos meus sonhos. Mas também tinha um apartamento lindo que conquistei com o suor de meu trabalho e que dividia com minha melhor amiga Alice, e como acabei de mencionar tenho o trabalho mais perfeito que um dia poderia querer, tinha sucesso profissional, tinha dinheiro, carro, noivo, amiga mas o mais importante: Eu o tinha, tinha a ele, Edward Cullen meu melhor, mais carinhoso e amável amigo o qual pude contar em casa momento de minha vida, nos bons e nos maus. Ele era um dos maiores motivos de minha felicidade, sem duvidas nenhumas sem ele eu não teria meu status cheia de carinhas felizes e sim carinhas com tédio, tristes ou irritadas com coisas hipócritas e sem sentido.

Ah e é claro, eu tinha também, não os melhores mas os mais loucos, felizes, carinhosos e nada normais, pais do mundo. Eles eram maravilhosamente incríveis, nunca tiveram muito dinheiro ou muito juízo mas sempre tiveram algo indispensável: O amor. Renee nunca foi a melhor mãe do mundo, nem a mais normal ou muito menos a mais ajuizada mas sempre foi a que mais me entendia, a que sabia o porque dos meus porquês, a que respondia as perguntas mais difíceis e a que ria e chorava ao meu lado em todos os momentos mais importantes e nem tão importantes de minha vida. Já Charlie, era do tipo calado, chefe de policia que deveria mostrar certa seriedade. Como eu disse ele DEVERIA mostrar seriedade mas isso só acontecia mesmo em seu trabalho, porque em casa Charlie era o maior piadista de todos os tempos, ele era meu segundo melhor amigo, ele era diferente de todos os pais do mundo, ao contrário de muitos que tinham receio de ter uma conversa com suas filhas mulheres sobre sexo, Charlie foi o PRIMEIRO que me orientou sobre o assunto e me explicou os prós e contras das relações sexuais sem camisinha ou precauções. Foi a ele a quem contei que estava menstruada pela primeira vez – Ok, ele foi a segunda pessoa a saber já que o primeiro foi Edward que saiu me carregando pela escola em seu colo alegando que eu estava machucada e que precisava URGENTEMENTE de um médico.

_Flash Back_

_Depois de três cansativas aulas, finalmente o sinal do intervalo bateu e eu pude correr para fora da sala de aula. As aulas de biologia sempre me deram nojo, e não era nem por culpa da matéria e sim por culpa do professor que cheirava a sapo velho e meia encardida. Sempre me perguntei se o Sr Liam tomava banho ou se levava as roupas, uma vez ele deixou escapar em uma aula que era casado a cinco anos e então obviamente deduzi que ele tinha uma mulher, mas, será que essa mulher lavava suas roupas corretamente? Afinal o grande problema do Sr Liam não era sua aparência – Já que ele aparentava ser um velho galanteador, e sim seu cheiro urght, o cheiro repugnante era até mesmo contagioso e quando ele nos devolvia provas, trabalhos ou avaliações feitas por nós e corrigidas por ele, o cheiro parecia estar lá. Era intragável e por isso muitas vezes eu preferia apenas pegar o resultado de minhas avaliações na secretaria, a senhora Cope tinha um cheiro melhor do que o dele._

_– Como foi a aula hoje? Nojenta de novo? – Perguntou a curiosa voz de meu melhor amigo que já me esperava em frente a minha porta._

_– As aulas do Sr Liam sempre são nojentas – respondi com descaso e então parti para o refeitório onde meus outros amigos insubstituíveis me esperavam. Emmett e Rosalie estavam se 'conhecendo' a quase um mês, e quando digo se conhecendo, digo dando pequenos beijinhos e trocando informações um do outro. Já Alice e Jasper, ah esse ficavam no rola ou enrola a anos, ambos se amam ou pelo menos tem uma paixão platônica mas nunca aceitaram palpites em sua 'relação amorosa'. Eu estava quase chegando a nossa mesa de costume quando meus pés saíram do chão e me vi sendo carregada desesperadamente por Edward que tinha uma expressão de puro pânico em seu lindo rosto._

_– BELLA, VOCÊ ESTÁ SANGRANDO, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FIQUE CALMA, EU VOU TE LEVAR A UM HOSPITAL, NADA DE RUIM IRÁ ACONTECER AAAAAAAAAAAA MEU DEUS MINHA AMIGUINHA ESTÁ SANGRANDO. – gritava o imbecil desesperadamente, e adivinhem só? TODOS, exatamente TODOS do refeitório pararam suas refeições e conversas aleatórios para prestar atenção justamente em quem? Em mim._

_– Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou a diretora quando viu o alvoroço que havia se formado no refeitório, tudo graças ao meu melhor e mais imbecil amigo que não havia prestado atenção em suas aulas de biologia me obrigando a lhe dar um tapa na nuca._

_– Nada senhorita Watt, errr é apenas Edward que nunca prestou atenção nas aulas de biologia e não sabia que mulheres menstruam._

_– BELLA? VOCÊ ESTÁ MENSTRUADA?OH MEU DEUS! MINHA MELHOR AMIGA VIROU MOCINHA. EU NEM ACREDITO, COMO EU NÃO TINHA LIGADO OS PONTOS AINDA? – gritava histericamente Edward me fazendo mais uma vez, ser o centro das atenções._

_– Edward Cullen, você tem 17 anos e é uma vergonha a sociedade não sabendo que eu sendo uma MULHER estou menstruada – sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto ficava mais vermelha do que um tomate._

_– Você pode me xingar o quanto quiser Bella, nada irá tirar minha felicidade hoje, sabendo que minha melhor amiga virou mocinha e melhor ainda. EU fui o primeiro a descobrir, HÁ!_

Fim do flash back

A alguns anos atrás eu ficaria envergonhada por lembrar desta cena, hoje eu apenas chorava de rir ao recordar dela. Que, como muitas outras me fizeram ver o quão importante eu era para Edward e o quão ele era feliz por me ter como amiga e cuidar de mim como um irmão mais velho cuida da irmãzinha caçula.

OoO

Já eram quase sete da noite e eu havia combinado um jantar entre casais com Edward. Ele iria levar sua namorada a barangóia ( baranga mais lambisgóia) Tanya e eu iria levar meu sol, meu Jacob. Fazia tempos que não nos reuníamos assim, na verdade muito tempo, eu conhecia Tanya, e Edward conhecia Jacob mas Jacob não conhecia Tanya e assim consequentemente Tanya não sabia nada sobre Jacob, nem mesmo quem era ele. Então achamos que seria adequado faze-los se conhecer, já que, obviamente Edward e Tanya seriam meus padrinhos e Jacob e eu seriamos os padrinhos de Edward e Tanya. Era algo que havíamos combinado a tempos e agora que ambos estávamos noivos finalmente iria dar certo.

– Hum, como você está gostosinha hoje – sussurrou a voz sedutora de Jacob contra meu ouvido me fazendo arrepiar.

– Você é 'meio' suspeito pra falar senhor Black

– Suspeito? Eu apenas sei reconhecer uma mulher gostosa de longe, e hoje você está MUITO gostosa

– Chega, não estou gostando do rumo que esta conversa está levando, nós temos um jantar para ir e não podemos nos atrasar com 'esses assuntos'

– Ah amor, não faz assim, alias faz sim, uma rapidinha bem gostosa só pra não me deixar duro de tesão a noite toda.

– Rapidinha? N-U-N-C-A até mesmo porque, você será recompensado e MUITO bem Darling. Duro é mais gostoso – sussurrei em seu ouvido o sentindo arrepiar com minha fala.

– MERDA, vamos logo para voltarmos para casa logo. Não quero ter que bater punheta na casa do seu amigo

OoO

O jantar seguiu-se normalmente, Tanya como a vadia que é, hora ou outra ficava se esfregando no _**MEU**_ melhor amigo. Apostava meus últimos 10 dólares que ela estava o masturbando por debaixo da mesa, típico de pistoleiras/ biscates que para segurar um homem usam sempre suas mãos, sua boca e uma gravidez. Afinal, eu tinha absoluta certeza de que se Edward engravidasse Tanya ele estaria verdadeiramente FUDIDO pelo resto de sua vida. Mas é claro que toda essa história de um 'herdeiro' dado pela vaca loira só diz respeito a ele, o único – ou não - dono dos espermatozoides e eu como uma boa amiga que de fato sou, não vou ficar me metendo, porque como diz o ditado popular, a corda sempre se arrebenta pro lado mais fraco e nesse caso, quando a outra ponta da corda está disposta a chupar o 'pirolitinho' do meu amigo é claro que o lado mais fraco será o meu e eu realmente não estou disposta a acabar com uma amizade por culpa de uma discussão futura e totalmente desnecessária.

Edward sempre foi meio retardado, imbecil e até mesmo inocente demais para sua idade mas aos 25 anos deveria saber muito bem se cuidar sozinho.

– Então Jacob o que você faz? – Perguntou a v..ops Tanya

– Eu sou engenheiro a uns 3 anos, trabalho no The New York enger, conhece?

–Hmmm, acho que já ouvi falar uma vez ou duas. Não é tão conhecido pelos lugares em que costumo frequentar – respondeu Tanya totalmente indiferente

– E que lugares você costuma frequentar? – Era para ser apenas uma pergunta comum, mas acabou saindo com duplo sentido e muito mas muito veneno. Oops

– Acho que os lugares que costumo frequentar são bem melhores do que os lugares que você costuma frequentar, não é mesmo Isabelle? – Rebateu e Ok, agora o ambiente começou a ficar tenso, muito tenso.

– Em primeiro lugar, meu nome é ISABELLA com A bem grande no final certo Tanya? E em segundo lugar não é porque você faz boquetes – muito mal feitos por sinal- no meu melhor amigo que tem o DIREITO de me tratar como uma de suas amiguinhas patricinhas e sem escrúpulos. Posso ver em seus olhos toda a falsidade existente dentro da sua alma e posso sentir todo o veneno destilando por dentre seus dentes, uma cobra astuta é como eu poderia te definir se não fosse uma prostituta de luxo, dada a qualquer um a qualquer hora.

– OLHE LÁ COMO FALA COMIGO, SUA, SUA, SUA SEM PUDORES – gritou ela já se levantando da mesa.

–Ok, ok não irei me rebaixar a sarjeta e não irei me infiltrar no esgoto para procurar palavras sujas o suficiente que possam te definir Tanya. Não me importa que você não vá com a minha cara ou que queira que eu morra no inferno, faça mal a Edward e saiba que EU mesma farei da sua vida um inferno. Agora se me dá licença Edward, vou me retirar, tenho coisas muito mais interessantes e inteligentes a fazer do que ficar discutindo com uma desclassificada que não sabe nem mesmo o quanto são dois mais dois. Me desculpe por todo o incomodo, espero que possa me perdoar um dia. Adeus – Disse me levantando da mesa e pegando na mão de Jacob, Edward estava congelado em seu lugar, com seus olhos parados e arregalados, desde o começo de minha discussão com Tanya ele não me disse nenhuma palavra.

Passamos pela grande sala de estar do apartamento de meu amigo que por sinal era muito elegante e realmente linda. Edward tem bom gosto, até hoje não entendo o que o fez se interessar por uma pessoa como Tanya, mas como dizem por aí, os homens são os seres mais irracionais do mundo quando se trata de mulheres. E quem sou eu para discordar? Abri a grande porta de correr e ao passar por ela senti os olhos de Jacob em minhas costas, nós saímos do luxuoso prédio e mesmo assim ele continuava calado, agora sem me encarar, fazendo o ambiente ficar tão silencioso que chegava a ser incomodo.

Tentei ligar o rádio para fazer nós dois ficarmos mais relaxados e quem sabe faze-lo esquecer do que viu e ouviu no apartamento de Edward mas eu tinha absoluta certeza de que, essa era sem duvida alguma uma tarefa impossível de ser realizada. O que eu disse a Tanya lá dentro possivelmente não será esquecido tão cedo.

– Por que você não diz nada? – perguntei, minha voz saiu num sussurro tão baixo que nem eu mesma havia percebido. Talvez isso tenha sido causado pela tensão do ambiente ou até mesmo pela tensão em mim mesma.

– O que eu deveria falar Isabella? Que você agiu como uma menina mimada e birrenta que briga por suas barbies novas encomendadas de Paris? Que sua briga com Tanya foi absolutamente ridícula tendo em conta de que o único motivo dela foi seu ódio irracional por Tanya apenas por ela namorar o seu amiguinho idiota? Ou que eu me senti como um MERDA no meio de uma discussão que nem mesmo por mim era? Ou então que agora eu estou com tanta raiva que nem mesmo formular frases corretamente eu consigo? E quem sabe, que você estragou absolutamente TODA a nossa noite? Eu não sei, deixo em suas mãos a decisão.

–Jake, me desculpe...eu, oh, eu não sei o que deu em mim. Talvez todas essas coisas que você disse tenham sido verdade e porra! Edward não é meu amiguinho idiota, e eu sei que Tanya não presta, e olhe, você não ficou como um idiota lá ou pelo menos não porque eu quis te fazer parecer um idiota lá. Olhe Jake, desculpe e-eu não sei o que dizer nem que desculpas dar. Apenas sei que, isso é realmente irracional e que talvez seja um instinto de amiga- irmã protetora. Mas eu...- não consegui formular a frase em meio a soluços e lagrimas compulsivas que não deixavam de cair e manchavam totalmente meu rosto. A essa hora eu deveria estar no mínimo parecida com uma panda ou até mesmo pior.

– Nós dois não estamos em condições físicas ou psicológicas de discutir sobre isso agora, amanhã podemos falar sobre isso mas hoje eu preciso ficar sozinho. E quando digo sozinho, quero dizer, eu na minha casa e você no seu apartamento.

–Eu não irei contestar sua decisão se é isso que você quer mesmo. Só espero que pense bem antes de tomar uma atitude precipitada – murmurei limpando as lagrimas

–PRECIPITADA? QUEM É VOCÊ PARA FALAR EM DECISÕES IMPENSADAS ISABELLA? UMA GAROTA DE 24 ANOS QUE DÁ UM SHOWZINHO NA CASA DO AMIGO PORQUE NÃO GOSTA DA NAMORADINHA DELE NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FALAR COMO SE FOSSE A RAINHA, VOCÊ NÃO É A RAINHA DESSA MERDA! VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FALAR SOBRE ISSO! – gritou ele finalmente deixando suas lagrimas caírem

– Não vou discutir com você hoje Jacob, não espero que me entenda ou muito menos que aceite minhas ações ou decisões. Só exijo que as respeite, e por enquanto, uma ótima noite a você. Espero que não encha a cara e apareça amanhã com olheiras do tamanho de um urso. Adeus – me despedi saindo de seu carro. E ele não me ligou nenhuma vez sequer na noite.

OoO

Acordei com um som insistentemente insistente da campainha, o tal 'ding dong' sabia ser tão chato quando queria! Me levantei caçando meus chinelos de dedo e meu roupão para finalmente abrir a porta, mas é claro que se eu não caísse ou fizesse algo desastroso eu não me chamaria Isabella Marie Swan, certo? Exatamente, e é por isso que meu dedinho mindinho fez a questão de bater contra a quina da mesinha de centro de minha sala e eu tinha absoluta certeza de que isso iria ficar roxo mais tarde. Como explicar? Ser desastrada é algo que é quase impossível de controlar.

–Isabella Marie Swan, se a senhora não abrir essa maldita porta logo eu prometo que irei arromba-la e se isso acontecer e eu por acaso quebrar meu amado braço, irei por a culpa em você que será presa por agressão e ficará com essa culpa pelo resto de seus dias – Ouvi a voz de veludo que eu tanto amava. Edward.

Epa, se ele está aqui significa que ele não está lá e se ele não está lá significa também que, ele não está me ignorando ou bravo comigo por uma briga imbecil com a imbecil de sua noiva. E isso quer dizer também, obviamente que meu dia será muito melhor do que eu planejava. Não pude deixar de abrir um sorriso enorme com esse pensamento ao abrir a porta e encontra-lo lá encostado em minha parede com o rosto amassado de sono e algumas olheiras. Provavelmente pela insônia que eu tinha certeza, havia sido minha culpa.

– Pode tirar esse sorrisinho presunçoso de seus lindos lábios Bella, precisamos conversar e é sobre Tânya e não você não vai alegar que está de TPM ou cólicas. Conheço seu ciclo menstrual e sei quando está mentindo, posso ver em seus olhos – disse ele entrando em meu apartamento.

–Uou, eu não iria dizer nada

– Oh é claro que não, mas mesmo assim precisamos ter uma conversa. Você sabe que sempre será minha amiga insubstituível e sabe que eu nunca vou te esquecer ou te deixar de lado mas Tanya, Tanya é importante para mim, ela faz parte da minha vida agora, ela é minha noiva e você como grande parte muito importante de minha vida e de mim poderia ao menos se esforçar um pouquinho para gostar dela ou então ao menos respeita-la. Sabe que não gosto de ver vocês duas discutindo e se chamando de nome feio, me sinto dividido sem saber para quem torcer e porra Bella não sabe o quanto é difícil ver minha noiva sendo agredida verbalmente por minha melhor amiga. Será que não consegue enxergar? Eu te amo, te amo mais do que a mim mesmo e só estarei realmente feliz quando todas as pessoas que eu amo se respeitarem – disse ele segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos

– Você ama a Tanya, Edward? – perguntei temendo a resposta

–Bella, isso não vem ao caso, o que estou tentando falar com você é que-

– Não. Fuja. Do. Assunto. Eu perguntei se você ama de verdade Tanya Denali, ou se ao menos é apaixonado por ela.

– Bella nem sempre uma relação é constituída apenas por amor, deve haver outras coisas também, considero que amor é algo que hoje em dia está presente em menos da metade dos casamentos. Não é algo necessário, não me importo em amar Tanya ou não ama-la. Importo-me apenas com o respeito presente entre nós

– Edward não seja um panaca e me escute: Será que você não percebe? Se ao menos houvesse amor em sua relação com Tanya seria Ok, vocês poderiam ter uma relação saudável ou até mesmo um casamento saudável mas nem mesmo isso, nem mesmo o amor está presente em sua relação com ela Edward. E o respeito? Que merda é essa de respeito? Você acha mesmo que o respeito está presente numa relação onde não existe nem ao menos paixão? O respeito é algo que acompanha o amor, se existe amor consequentemente irá existir respeito e me desculpe mas você acha mesmo que Tanya nunca o traiu?

– Não foi da minha relação com Tanya que vim discutir com você hoje e sim a sua relação com ela e você sabe disso. Agora quem está desviando do assunto é você Swan

– Não sou falsa o suficiente para manter uma relação amigável com a sua puta de luxo, não farei isso nem mesmo para agrada-lo Edward. NUNCA.

– Não estou pedindo para ser amiga de Tanya e sim para respeita-la Bella, por favor faça isso por mim, por nós dois, por Jacob e por nossa amizade. Não sabe o quanto me destrói saber que não apoia meu casamento.

– A questão não é meu apoio ou não Edward, você é grandinho o suficiente para saber com quem e se envolve e como se envolve. Não me pediu nenhuma opinião quando foi para a cama com Tanya e está perdendo seu tempo pedindo agora.- despejei de mal humor.

– Ok Bella, não quero discutir com você hoje. Vamos vou leva-la ao trabalho hoje, arrume-se, sei que brigou com Jacob ontem a noite, precisa dar um jeito nessas olheiras – disse ele sorrindo

– Oh, falou o Sr perfeição total, vê se cresce Edward- falei já indo para meu quarto e fechando a porta para me arrumar.

– Nunca irei crescer o suficiente para parar de lhe importunar pequena- gritou ele da sala e tudo o que eu fiz foi suspirar ao ver que nada em nossa relação havia mudado. Eu gostava disso.

OoO

Foi só um pouco mais tarde, quando já estávamos dentro do carro que eu percebi que estávamos indo na direção contrária a da empresa. Eu conhecia aquele caminho e não gostava nada dele.

– Edward Anthony Cullen, onde você está me levando?- Perguntei quando estacionamos no estacionamento da empresa em que Jacob trabalhava. Tudo o que eu menos esperasse, era que ele me trouxesse aqui, já que, mesmo Jacob e eu estando juntos a algum tempo e mesmo possivelmente sabendo de minha briga com meu noivo, Edward não gostava nada, nada de me ver com ele.

– Sei que discutiram ontem a noite e sei que esse foi o motivo principal de suas olheiras e eu sinceramente não gosto de ver minha melhor amiga sofrendo, muito menos por um panaca como Jacob Black. – Sorriu ele e então eu entendi, eu poderia estar onde for, com quem for, mas Edward sempre estaria ao meu lado e ao lado de minha felicidade, fazendo de tudo para ver nem que seja um sorriso miúdo em meu rosto. Foi aí que eu vi que estava mais do que na hora de fazer o mesmo por ele.

– Obrigada – agradeci.

– Pelo que?

– Porque mesmo depois de eu acabar com o seu jantar e possivelmente com a sua noite, você lutou pra me ver feliz e não se importou com meu noivo e sim comigo, só comigo. Eu realmente fui egoísta Edward, me perdoe. – pedi o abraçando.

– É claro que perdoo, tudo por você princesa – sussurrou ele e então finalmente entramos na empresa, e a senhora Harley já me conhecendo, preferiu não anunciar minha presença – o que eu agradeci e muito. Gostaria de fazer uma surpresa a Jacob mesmo com Edward estando ao meu encalço. Foi só então quando abrimos a porta de sua sala que vimos algo totalmente surreal, algo que nunca pensei ver em minha vida, algo capaz de me dilacerar totalmente e acinzentar meu mundo feliz e colorido, se antes eu me achava a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, hoje eu poderia me considerar a mais azarada, a mais triste, a mais imbecil e a mais cega a não perceber algo que talvez pudesse estar debaixo de meu nariz e eu ocupada demais não pude perceber. Era oficial, estava oficialmente acabado.


	4. Look after you

_N/A: Nesse capítulo é necessário que vocês escutem Look After You do The Fray pra entrar no clima pro capítulo. Por favor é importante para vocês saberem o porque do nome do capítulo. Boa leitura!_

*Coloque para tocar : Look After you – The Fray*

Traição

Eu sabia que existia e repudiava esse ato, até mesmo porque sempre achei muito mais fácil terminar um relacionamento a trair a outra pessoa e acabar magoando-a mais. Sempre achei que tivesse razão, sempre fui inocente demais, bobinha demais e até mesmo prática demais, achando que o mundo era do jeito que eu achava que era.

As pessoas traem, magoam e nem ao menos se importam com isso. Agora eu sabia disso, agora eu tinha absoluta certeza disso. O mundo não gira ao redor de nós mesmos e o amor é um sentimento tão inútil ao ponto de nos fazer amar tanto a outra pessoa chegando até mesmo a não nos importarmos com nós mesmos e somente com o outro ser. É irracional, é imaturo, é doloroso é o amor.

Mesmo estando a pouco tempo juntos, Jacob e eu sempre tivemos uma ligação de companheirismo, amizade e paixão. Nós sempre nos entendemos apenas com um olhar ou toque de mãos, sempre fomos feitos um para o outro.

Era o que eu achava, a 10 minutos atrás, antes de presenciar a pior cena de minha vida. Eu havia ido ao escritório de Jacob para lhe pedir perdão por minha atitude infantil e pocessiva, eu não gostava de ve-lo magoado, muito menos comigo. Pensei em todos os possíveis estados em que encontraria meu noivo, talvez magoado, com olheiras por ter dormido muito pouco durante a noite preocupado comigo e com nossa relação. Irritado, por nossa briga, ou até mesmo rabugento mas nunca, nunca pensei que o encontraria na situação em que encontrei. Pelo menos não com Tânya a namorada do meu melhor amigo, o motivo de nossa discussão

Não que eu pensasse que era imune a toda e qualquer tipo de desilusão amorosa, isso eu não era, mas ao menos pensei que Jacob um dia teria a decência de terminar comigo no dia em que estivesse cansado de mim.

Eu abria e fechava a boca mil vezes tentando elaborar uma frase mas tudo o que eu conseguia era o silêncio. Silêncio total e absoluto de todos os presentes naquela sala. Silêncio de Jacob que estava com os olhos arregalados e expressão assustada, de Tânya que estava com a boca aberta em um ''O'' e de Edward que não expressava sentimento algum, estava frio, congelado no mesmo lugar. Apenas seus olhos vagavam entre Jacob e Tanya.

Eu tentei raciocinar e até mesmo bater em meu ex- noivo mas estava petrificada e minhas pernas não me obedeciam. Só consegui me mexer quando senti um toque familiar em minha mão, era o toque de Edward, toque esse que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar estando em qualquer estado.

– Vamos Bella, acho que já vimos tudo o que tínhamos que ver. – Sussurrou meu amigo me puxando pela mão e me tirando daquele ambiente.

Eu não via nada, somente as lagrimas que insistiam em brotar em meus olhos. Não via os funcionários, os carros, não via nada nem ninguém. Minha dor era tamanha que nem eu mesma conseguia explicar.

Entrei no carro de Edward em silêncio, nenhum de nós dois tinha palavras boas o suficiente para consolar um ao outro. Nenhum de nós queria realmente ser consolado.

– Edward eu...

– Não precisa dizer nada, te levarei pra casa, você não tem condições pra trabalhar desse jeito. E nem eu tenho – murmurou enquanto seus dedos ficavam brancos apertando com força o volante.

–-

A Única coisa que fiz ao chegar em casa foi desabar no chão e chorar como uma garotinha sem forças. Eu chorei e chorei como se não houvesse amanhã, chorei até meus olhos estarem doloridos e completamente vermelhos, chorei até perceber que minha camiseta estava completamente encharcada e até eu perceber que chorar não iria me ajudar, que na verdade, chorar só me faria parecer mais fraca, e eu não era fraca.

– Chega Isabella, você não é fraca, você é forte, muito forte - falei para mim mesma enquanto me olhava no espelho e via a aberração que havia me tornado. Eu nunca me achei bonita, chorando então, eu era horrivelmente ridícula.

Lavei e enxuguei o rosto com uma toalha felpuda e escutei o toque chato de meu celular. Olhei no visor e estava escrito: 'Meu Edward' sorri em resposta e atendi

– Hey – sussurrei com a voz abalada

– Você pode vir aqui? Preciso de você pentelha- pediu ele com a voz embargada pelo choro

– Claro, chego aí em 10 minutos

– Não se atrase, preciso mesmo de você e tenho certeza de que também precisa de mim.- Okay cabeça, me espere

– Sempre pentelha- disse e desligou o telefone, eu peguei minha carteira, celular e uma muda de roupas – porque eu sabia que a noite se resumiria em eu e Edward afogando as magoas com uma garrafa de cerveja. Peguei as chaves do carro e fechei a casa, entrei em meu carro e parti para o apartamento de Edward.

–-

– E sabe o que é pior? Eu a defendi! Eu me coloquei contra você por ela, e o que ela faz? Me dá um belo chifre e com quem? Com Jacob! – disse Edward que estava bebendo sua décima cerveja da noite, ambos estávamos embriagados e quando isso acontecia, digamos que nos soltamos mais.

– Rá, como diria minha avó se estivesse aqui; eu não tenho competência nem mesmo para segurar um homem, sou uma merda. Me sinto uma camisinha em hotel de beira de estrada. Você usa, aproveita até não poder mais e depois descarta, como um lixo. É, eu sou um lixo. – disse rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo

– Você não é um lixo, não é uma merda. Não se rebaixe, você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida. Eu te amo Bella e vou cuidar de você.

– Eu te amo Edward, você sempre será meu melhor amigo. Obrigado por existir

– Se eu não fosse seu melhor amigo, transaria com você agora, sabe que está muito gostosa só com essa camisa.

– Só está dizendo isso porque terminou com a puTânya

– Estou dizendo isso porque é verdade. E vou te provar – sussurrou ele encurtando o espaço entre nós dois. Ele colocou uma mexa de cabelo que estava caindo em meus olhos atrás de minha orelha e logo depois olhou para mim com seus lindos olhos de jade.

– Você é linda, seus olhos são lindos, são como chocolate, quente e cremoso que se farta até o ultimo pedaço. São deliciosos

Após dito isso ele juntou nossos lábios e então aconteceu. Uma onda de eletricidade tomou meu corpo, e seus lábios macios junto aos meus me fizeram perder totalmente a linha de raciocínio. Meu coração batia freneticamente em meu peito como da primeira vez que beijei. O beijo que começou calmo, apenas com um toque de lábios se tornou feroz e Edward invadiu minha boca com sua deliciosa e macia língua que acariciava a minha. Enquanto sua boca se ocupava com a minha, suas mãos serpenteavam meu corpo, apalpavam, apertavam como se estivessem gravando cada pedaço meu. E então eu sabia que não havia mais como parar. E eu fodidamente não queria e não podia parar.

Suas mãos afoitas e famintas foram para meus seios e os apalpou fazendo com que eu soltasse um gemido baixo e controlado e dando a Edward mais incentivo para continuar o que estava fazendo. Ele parou nosso beijo com uma mordidinha em meu lábio inferior que me enlouqueceu, retirei minha camiseta, calça e roupas intimas. Edward fez o mesmo e então apenas uma palavra me fez entrar em chamas.

– Faça amor comigo essa noite Bella, cure meu coração, cuide de mim. Me faça parar de sentir essa dor, me salve, me cure, me ajude, me ame – pediu ele enquanto grudávamos nossas testas.

– Sempre- sussurrei e então fizemos amor. Lenta e intensamente, esquecendo do resto do mundo, de nossa amizade e de tudo. Se nos arrependêssemos, então era um risco a se correr mas por enquanto. Resolvemos deixar todos os 'E se, e os Mas' para trás e curarmos um ao outro. Eu precisava dele e ele precisava de mim, apenas isso.

Look After you - The Fray (Letra e Tradução)

If I don't say this now I will surely break

Se eu não disser isso agora eu certamente enlouquecerei

As I'm leaving the one I want to take

Como se deixasse a única coisa que quero ter

Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait

Perdoe a urgência, mas apresse-se e espere

My heart has started to separate

Meu coração começou a se partir.

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Be my baby

Seja minha garota (bebê)

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

I'll look after you

Eu cuidarei de você

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go

Agora, namorado fixo, tão poucos vêm e não vão.

Will you won't you, be the one I always know

Você quer ou não ser a única que sempre saberá

When I'm losing my control, the city spins around

Quando eu estou perdendo meu controle, a cidade gira ao redor.

You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

Você é a única que sabe, você diminui isso.

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Be my baby

Seja minha garota

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

I'll look after you

Eu cuidarei de você.

If ever there was a doubt

Se sempre existiu dúvida

My love she leans into me

Meu amor, ela decai sobre mim

This most assuredly counts

A soma mais garantida

She says most assuredly

Ela disse mais garantida.

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Be my baby

Seja minha garota (bebê)

I'll look after you

Eu cuidarei de você.

It's always have and never hold

É sempre ter e nunca segurar

You've begun to feel like home

Você começou a sentir-se em casa

What's mine is yours to leave or take

O que é meu é seu, aceite ou ignore

What's mine is yours to make your own

O que é meu é seu para fazer para você mesma.

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Be my baby

Seja minha garota (bebê)

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh


	5. Sex, love, friendship and

(N/A: Coloque para tocar: Te Amo – Rihanna)

Eu estava fora de controle, minhas células estavam em combustão, meu corpo gritava pelo dele, e arrepios intensos corriam por minha espinha. Eu me sentia em chamas, eu estava dominada por ele e pelo prazer do momento.

Eu estava entregue, eu era dele, meu corpo era inteiramente dele, meus lábios exigiam os dele, minha pele queimava por seu toque, meu coração disparava com o contato, eu não tinha palavras boas o suficiente para descrever aquele momento, não tinha mais controle nem de mim mesma, eu não me reconhecia mais e não o reconhecia.

Enquanto ele me beijava arrepios intensos percorriam todo o meu sistema nervoso, era como se uma onda de eletricidade passasse por nós dois. Minhas pernas não me obedeciam, meu corpo estava a sua mercê e eu estava adorando isso.

Fazer amor com Edward Cullen não se comparava a mais nada no mundo, ele me acariciava, me beijava, me tocava com um cuidado e delicadeza que poucas vezes havia sentido na vida. Era como se e fosse de porcelana e corresse o risco de quebrar a qualquer momento. Ao mesmo tempo em que era possessivo o suficiente para saber que em todos os toques, todas as palavras e todos os gestos ele deixava sua marca. Deixava a prova de que aquela noite, e o pertencia. Eu era dele, por esta noite.

Naquela noite não houveram palavras, desculpas ou arrependimentos. Naquela noite não houveram reclamações ou lamentos pelo que estávamos fazendo. Naquela noite o único som presente no ambiente eram o de nossos corpos se amando com devoção, eram os de nossos beijos e gemidos, eram os únicos sons que queríamos e precisávamos ouvir aquela noite. Era apenas isso.

(...)

Pov. Edward

Ela não precisava dizer uma única sequer palavra, não precisava fazer um único só gesto. Seu corpo já falava por ela, seus gemidos já esboçavam tudo o que estava sentindo. Tudo o que eu estava sentindo, enquanto beijava e adorava seu corpo com devoção, enquanto beijava seus lábios macios, enquanto cheirava seus cabelos castanhos, enquanto olhava para seus lindos olhos. Eu podia por um único segundo, desvendar todos os seus mistérios, todos os seus medos, todos os seus desejos.

Ela estava entregue a mim e eu sentia isso, sentia o quanto a tinha em minhas mãos, o quanto estava quente, na verdade em chamas por mim. Isso estava escrito em seus olhos, em suas feições, em seus gemidos de prazer.

Eu precisava dela, precisava escutar os seus sussurros cansados, precisava ver suas bochechas coradas, seus olhos revirando, sua boca entre aberta, precisava sentir seu calor, precisava daquela mulher e precisava com todas as minhas forças.

Seus gemidos eram musica para meus ouvidos, sua pele molhada clamando pela minha era a sensação mais gostosa que já pude sentir. Ela era minha, e nada mais importava, sem Tanya, nem Jacob, nem decepções, nem nada. Só aquele momento que era meu e dela, apenas.

Enquanto eu beijava seu corpo e o descobria, ela arranhava minhas costas e eu sabia que isso provavelmente iria deixar marcas, mas não me importava. A única coisa que realmente me importava àquela noite era proporcionar-lhe total prazer, o quanto era humanamente possível, o quanto eu era capaz.

E assim terminamos a noite, juntos, grudados, com nossos corpos suados e amontoados no sofá da sala completamente satisfeitos, exaustos, mas felizes. Afinal, nós tínhamos finalmente conseguido esquecer o triste e terrível episódio ocorrido durante o dia.

~~OoO~~

Pov. Bella

Eu estava completamente exausta, minhas pernas estavam tão doloridas que eu ainda não tinha a certeza absoluta de que poderia mexê-las, minha cabeça girava e doía como se tivesse sido esmagada por um ônibus, meu corpo parecia ter sido nocauteado por um campeão de boxe. E o pior é que eu ainda não tinha certeza se o episódio da noite anterior tinha sido real como eu pensava que era ou se havia sido um sonho – muito estranho porque eu geralmente não costumava ter sonhos eróticos, principalmente com meu melhor amigo.

Eu estava exausta até mesmo para abrir os olhos, mas esse não era o motivo principal para eu não fazê-lo e sim porque eu Isabella Marie Swan era covarde o suficiente para isso e para encarar Edward depois do que fizemos, e se fosse realmente verdade? E se eu tivesse mesmo transado com meu melhor amigo? Que consequências esse ato poderia trazer a nossa amizade de anos? Tantas perguntas, que eu tinha a certeza que só teria a resposta quando tivesse coragem o suficiente para abrir os olhos e enfrentar a verdade, e era disso que eu tinha medo, a verdade.

Para muitos a verdade dói, mas é preferível a viver enganado o resto da vida numa mentira. Eu também era assim, só que agora, tudo o que eu menos queria era enfrentar a realidade, era sair do meu conto de fadas e do meu mundo dos sonhos para enfrentar o mundo real e as consequências dos meus atos imaturos.

Todavia eu sabia que o motivo de minha transa com meu melhor amigo era o simples fato de que eu queria ser capaz de me desligar de meu ex-noivo e do mundo onde a dor era mais forte que qualquer outro sentimento ou sensação.

E eu sabia que a única sensação capaz de me fazer esquecer a dor, era o prazer, essa era a única sensação capaz de fazer o ser humano esquecer-se até mesmo do próprio nome e focar-se no momento.

Eu queria ter o poder de culpar a bebida ou até mesmo a Edward, mas não podia. Porque eu sabia que estava sã quando tudo aconteceu, poderia estar bêbada e de fato estava, mas não o suficiente para ser induzida a fazer algo, não, isso não!

Resolvi parar de ser covarde uma única vez na vida e abri os olhos, foi aí que uma tonelada de informações caíram sobre minha cabeça. Eu havia transado com Edward, agora eu tinha certeza porque me lembrava de tudo, cada momento, cada sensação, cada sentimento, cada toque, cada gesto, cada gemido, cada sussurro. Eu me lembrava de tudo, absolutamente tudo e se ainda assim duvidasse de minha mente tinha provas de que realmente tinha acontecido, um exemplo vivo disso era que eu estava completamente nua no sofá do meu melhor amigo, enquanto o mesmo encontrava-se na mesmíssima situação que eu só que desacordado e com muitos chupões no pescoço e arranhões nas costas.

Eu sabia que tinha sido a autora de todos aqueles arranhões e chupões, mas me recusava a aceitar isso.

Levantei-me cuidadosamente da cama, tomando todas as precauções para que Edward não sentisse minha falta ou acordasse e me visse mais uma vez nua. Seria humilhação demais, por isso fui até o banheiro para saber em que situação me encontrava as dores já eram uma prévia de como eu estava.

Mas nada se comparou ao choque que levei ao ver meu reflexo no espelho, eu estava terrível, meus cabelos completamente bagunçados, meu pescoço repleto de chupões e mordidas, meus seios avermelhados provavelmente por culpa dos chupões que Edward deve ter dado ali, minhas coxas estavam com alguns círculos arroxeados e minha boca estava vermelha como a de uma prostituta.

Virei-me de costas e percebi que os hematomas causados pela noite anterior estavam espalhados entre minha bunda, à parte de trás de minhas coxas e marcas de mãos grandes e fortes espalhados por minhas costelas. Era como se eu acabasse de ser fodida!

Sem mais o que fazer só me vi tendo uma única opção, precisava tomar um banho e sair daquele apartamento o mais depressa possível. Não conseguiria conversar com Edward no estado em que estava provavelmente não teria nem mesmo cara para isso, minha cabeça estava confusa e as olheiras em meu rosto eram visíveis, como se eu tivesse bebido 20 latas de cerveja e não dormido uma única hora de sono durante a noite.

Tinha vergonha de mim mesmo agora, tinha nojo por ter usado meu melhor amigo como objeto de prazer por nada. Tomei um banho rápido apenas para tirar os nós que estavam em meus músculos tensos, e a cara de prostituta recém fodida. Não me preocupei nem mesmo em passar condicionador em meus cabelos, todo o que eu precisava era de um banho para me sentir um pouco mais digna, apenas disso.

Assim que terminei o banho vi o quão idiota era, eu tinha esquecendo-me de trazer minhas roupas e uma toalha para o banheiro e era obvio que não podia gritar para Edward pedindo, por favor, que ele fizesse isso por mim. Vendo-me sem escolhas resolvi buscar minhas roupas do jeito que estava nua, afinal se Edward acordasse não iria ver nada que já não tinha visto noite passada.

Andando como se estivesse pisando em ovos fui até a sala e encontrei meu melhor amigo ainda dormindo pesado como uma pedra no sofá, com um braço caído e o rosto amassado, conhecendo-o como eu conheço tinha absoluta certeza de que iria demorar em acordar. Então peguei minha muda de roupas me vesti, penteei o ninho de passarinho que chamava de cabelo e quando estava pronta para sair me dei conta de que Edward iria ficar sem café da manhã quando acordasse, decidi então fazer um agrado a ele que já tinha feito tanto por mim.

Fui até a cozinha, peguei o pó de café, esquentei a agua numa caneca, peguei a torradeira e cortei duas fatias de pão colocando-os no aparelho e esperando para que ficasse tostada, com isso feito fui até o armário da cozinha e tirei de lá copos, pratos e toda a louça refinada que Esme havia presenteado o filho. Pus a mesa para meu amigo com café fresco, torradas e algumas frutas, coloquei também leite e manteiga, requeijão e geleia.

Vi então que a casa estava uma bagunça, percebi então que seria muita falta de educação sair e deixar o pobre coitado ter que se virar para arrumar a casa ou chamar uma faxineira. Dei então mais uma espiada em meu Cullen e me pus ao trabalho.

Peguei um balde com agua, um rodo e um pano de chão e fiz a limpeza da sala, fui até a cozinha e tinha me esquecido de lavar a louca então resolvi faze-lo, descartei todo o lixo que estava no balcão da pia e peguei as roupas de Edward que estavam espalhadas pelo sofá, fui até o banheiro e dei uma boa lavada no mesmo que ficou brilhando como nunca.

Vi que meu trabalho estava terminado e então peguei a chave que estava na mesinha de centro da sala e abri a porta, mas antes de sair resolvi deixar um bilhete para Edward.

_Desculpe estar saindo assim, sem te esperar para conversarmos.__É que realmente não acho que é o momento certo, não tenho certeza sobre o que fizemos. Antes que pense besteiras lhe aviso que essa noite foi a melhor noite de toda a minha existência, mas ainda preciso digerir tudo o que está acontecendo. Perdoe-me, você foi maravilhoso._

_Com amor e carinho..._

_De sua Bella._

Peguei o elevador e fui até a portaria do prédio onde cumprimentei o porteiro barrigudo com um aceno partindo para o estacionamento. Olhei em meu celular que tinha 17 chamadas não atendidas de Alice, foi então que me lembrei de que tinha me esquecido de busca-la no aeroporto e me odiei por ficar tão preocupada com a limpeza do apartamento de Edward que acabei me esquecendo de minha amiga no aeroporto.

Liguei para Alice e pedi para que me esperasse em frente ao aeroporto, e assim que cheguei lá encontrei minha baixinha sorrindo gentilmente para mim e batendo palminhas, abracei-a e ela me olhou como quem diz: 'Pode me contar o que está acontecendo'.

– Ande Bella, sei que está me escondendo algo e pode me dizer – ordenou ela quando já estávamos no transito.

– Agora não dá Alie, tenho que trabalhar, já estou atrasada, mas prometo que irei contar Tim-Tim por Tim-Tim do que está rolando a você hoje a noite quando voltar

– Okay, eu vou cobrar – respondeu quando chegamos ao apartamento que dividíamos. Entrei correndo para me arrumar para o trabalho, me maquiei e fui obrigada a usar uma maquiagem mais pesada para cobrir as olheiras, lembrando-me sempre de que era dia e por isso não podia abusar demais do preto.

Resolvi colocar uma blusa azul escura, com uma calça jeans preta e sapatos salto agulha da mesma cor. Para completar o visual coloquei um colar de prata que tinha comprado há algum tempo e gostei do resultado final. Estava pronta para o trabalho.

(Look da Bella: cgi/set?id=51803240&.locale=pt-br).

Tinha chegado ao trabalho no horário graças ao pouco engarrafamento e estava em frente ao elevador quando;

– Posso saber o porquê de estar fugindo de mim Bella?


End file.
